In deadbolt locks, such as are commonly used on doors, forced entrance is accomplished by spreading the door frame, thus moving the bolt out of engagement with the bolt receiving chamber mounted in the door jamb. It is an object of this invention to provide means to move the bolt into locking position and to lock same in said position so that the bolt may not be released from the bolt receiving chamber in the door jamb except by actuation of the bolt retracting mechanism.